


Stranger Than You Dreamt It

by BabyBlueAngel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Phantom of the Opera Fusion, F/M, Love Triangles, phantom!nines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBlueAngel/pseuds/BabyBlueAngel
Summary: A Phantom of the Opera AU.When the young soprano Y/N Dáae finds her heart trapped between the strapping, young viscount and childhood sweetheart Connor and the mysterious and jealous Angel of Music, chaos is sure to ensue.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Stranger Than You Dreamt It

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm very obsessed with the Phantom of the Opera so I had to write this!  
> Inspired/based on both the book by Gaston Leroux and the musical adaptation by ALW.
> 
> You don't necessarily have to know anything about Phantom to read this, because I'm basically retelling it anyway but i'd recommend checking it out because It absolutely stole my heart.

**_Paris 1870, La Palais Garnier_ **

Tonight was the night. The night you had always dreamed of. So why were you so damn nervous? The knot in your stomach tightened at the thought of it. You had performed, on the stage plenty of times before, but never as the lead! You had quite literally gone from a chorus girl to the leading soprano overnight, Thanks to the insistence of your slightly pushy but well-meaning friend Kara. You loved her for it but damn was it embarrassing to have all the eyes on your burning face as soon as she volunteered your name as North's replacement. You getting the lead would have never happened if the leading lady, North and her brother hadn’t taken sick the night before.

  
Everyone was very surprised as she never even missed a day of rehearsal, never mind an actual performance. She was always so dedicated to her work. Even more dedicated was her overly brash brother Gavin. The two were quite the odd pair, North seemed so sweet and dedicated to her music and Gavin well, he wanted her to succeed, even if it meant stepping on the toes of others in the way, he was quite the divo indeed. You felt bad for North sometimes, she often got the blame for Gavin's wrath and outbursts. Even with her brother's drama, she was still the leading lady and the subscribers favourite.

It was quite the shock when it was announced she was unable to perform. They had no understudy, No one to perform in her place at the former managers farewell gala that night. That’s when Kara thought to mention your name.  
  
So here you were, in Norths dressing room, trying your best to gather your courage and calm your nerves.  
  
“Y/N.” A whisper echoed through the dressing room, causing your head to lift slightly. The familiar voice called your name again. All at once, you felt a wave of release wash over you, it allowed you to feel like you could breathe again. 

“Angel?” you sighed happily. “You came?” 

  
  
“Did you doubt I would? I will always be with you, my sweet child.”

  
  
You almost felt like crying from a mixture of happiness and relief. You kept the tears back though in order not to ruin your perfect, stage makeup. “I’m sorry for doubting you, my angel!”

  
  
“Do not worry, do not fret. Your angel is here. You will do wonderful tonight my Y/N. Believe in your angel. Your angel knows.”

  
  
“I believe.” You nod as you speak to the soft, disembodied voice. 

  
  
“Go now, child.” It spoke again. “Make both me and your father proud tonight. Sing for me. Sing for us.” 

You nodded again as you stood to your feet and straightened out the magnificent white gown you were wearing. 

  
  
“I will.” Your voice cracked a little as you spoke. Clearing your throat you spoke, louder this time “I will, knowing you both are watching over me.” After a final glance at your appearance in the mirror, you leave the dressing room.

\---- Stranger Than You Dreamt it ----  
  
_ A Phantom Of The Opera AU_

You did it! Your performance went wonderfully, just like your angel had said it would! The whole audience was entranced, it was so surreal. It felt so beautiful, you felt beautiful. You could hardly believe it, it was like a dream. A dream come true! 

  
Whispers and gasps came from behind the stage as your performance began. Your voice, it had changed, truly taken on a life of its own, it was truly magnificent to behold.

  
_“Did she always sing like this?”_

  
_“Why was her voice kept hidden for so long?”_

  
_“Who is her teacher?”_  


The new managers seemed just as delighted as you were by the success of the performance. You couldn’t help but notice Messieurs Markus and Simon singing along during your Aria.  
  
After the greetings and congratulations of your fellow performers after the show, you had managed to sneak off from the hustle and bustle, wanting to hear feedback from your angel before you were obligated to get back to the party which was taking place, celebrating the new managers and saying farewell to the previous ones.   
  
Just as you were turning the corner, leading to your temporary dressing room, you had been stopped by a little ballerina.

  
“Hello, Alice.” You smiled as you knelt down to be at eye level with the child.

  
“Y/N! You were amazing tonight! You look like a princess!” She gasped as she squished you in a hug.

  
“And you did wonderful tonight as well, Alice!” You giggled hugging her back. 

  
“I wish I could sing like you!” she titled her head as you stood to your feet, admiring your gossamer dress.

  
“I’m sure you will someday.” Kara's voice comes from behind you both.

  
You nod at Alice in agreement with her older sister. “Of course you will, little duck.” 

  
She giggles as you pat her head lightly. 

“Come on,” Kara calls out to Alice. “Y/N needs a little space, and you Madame need to go to bed.”

“Awe.” Alice fakes a whine as she grabs her big sisters hand.

“Go rest for a bit.” Kara turns to you. “I’m sure your adoring crowd can wait a little longer.” She winks, walking away.

You laugh a little. “I’ll see you two tomorrow.” You call out to the sisters before heading back to your dressing room. 

Once alone and inside you fall against the door, holding on to your pounding heart and shaking your head. The exhilaration from the night was still having its effect on you.

  
Sitting down at the dressing room table your hand picks up a framed picture of your father.   
  
“I hope you were proud of me tonight.” You whisper to it, fingers brushing against the glass. With a kiss, you set the frame down again and turn to your reflection. What a night.

Getting out of the extravagant dress and into a much more comfortable robe had been your main priority after you had gathered your thoughts. You wrapped your silky robe tight around your waist and sat again at your dressing room table to take out your dangling diamond earrings. You wondered why your angel hadn’t called out to you yet. Was he not pleased with your performance? Was this not what all the training was for? 

  
Your thoughts and worries came to a halt when there was a knock at your door.   
  
“Come in.” You called out, thinking it was going to be one of your fellow performers, come to seek you out. You knew you were expected at the party but you didn’t want to go until you had the chance to speak to your angel.  
  
What you didn’t expect was a tall, handsome gentleman with a handful of roses to appear in your doorway. Who was this man?  
  
“Little Lotte, Let her mind wander.” He smiled widely, closing the door behind him.   


_It can’t be, can it?_

  
“Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of dolls or of goblins or shoes?”

  
“Connor?” Your mouth fell slightly agape, but not for long, for it soon turned into a beaming smile.  
  
“Or of riddles or of frocks?” he continued the rhyme.  
  
“Those picnics in the attic.” You softly shake your head.  
  
“Or of chocolates?” He sets the flowers on the table beside you, Kneeling and taking your hand in his. 

“Father playing the violin.” You add placing your other hand on top of his.  
  
“As we read to each other, dark stories of the north.”  
  
“No, what I love best little lotte said, is when I’m asleep in my bed and the angel of music sings songs in my head.” You finish the rhyme.   
  
You both laugh for a minute as you hug, parting and allowing your eyes falling on each other once more.

“It’s been so long.”

“Eight years.” You say, pulling your hands away from Connors and towards, your dresser to wipe the smudge off of where you had kissed your Fathers picture. 

“My.” Connor smiles looking at the image with fondness. “What of your father?” He asks.  
  
“He passed away. It’s coming up to five years.”   
  
You could see the heartbreak flash in Connor's eyes. “Y/N, I’m so sorry.” You could tell your sweet childhood friend felt so awful for even bringing it up.  
  
You held his hand again. “Before he passed my father said to me, when I’m in heaven child, I shall send you the angel of music.”

Connor nodded remembering all of your father’s tales of the angel of music. Your father had the best stories, the angel of music was always a personal favourite. He said that every great musician would be visited by the angel of music, that the angel would divinely inspire them, allowing them to achieve greatness. Connor remembered how you had always wished to be favoured by the angel.  
  
“Connor.” You call his name and his attention is brought back to the present moment. “Now my father is in heaven and I have been visited by the angel of music.”   
  
“No doubt of it.” He smiles, pressing a kiss to your hand. “Mademoiselle, I shall leave you to get dressed. Promise me a dance later?”

“Of course, old friend.” You bow your head to him.  
  
And with a bow and a small laugh he leaves.   
  
You turn back to your mirror to fix your hair, still smiling thinking of Connor, all these years and you finally see him again. There hadn’t been a day where he hadn’t crossed your mind since. And my, my, how handsome he had become! Your smile, however, soon faded when a thundering voice called your name. it was your angel and he sounded upset.  
  
“Angel? My Angel! Did you hear my performance? Did it please you?”  
  
“My dear you were sublime, all of the angels sang with you tonight.”  
  
“And my father?”   
  
“He is smiling down upon you.”   
  
Your hands raise to hold your heart in a state of bliss.  
  
“Y/N, you must listen to me, this is important.” Your angel called to you snapping you out of your enchantment.  
  
“I don’t want you to see that boy anymore. He will only distract you from your music”

  
“But angel, that’s Connor, my dear old friend.”  
  
“Yes, I know very well who that young Viscount De Changy is and he is a distraction. Don’t you want to achieve greatness? Don’t you want to please your angel?”  
  
“More than anything.” You bite down hard on your lip. not wanting to disappoint your angel.  
  
“Then you will not go to that party tonight my Y/N. You will go home and rest for tonight. Come back here early in the morning and we will proceed with your lessons. Do you understand?”  
  
“Of Course.”  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my concept art for Phantom!Nines, you can check it out [here!](https://an-actual-angel.tumblr.com/post/642967531684003840/heres-my-phantomnines-from-a-new-fic-im-working)


End file.
